


Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать

by Caritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash, not Scott friendly, post 2x10
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предательство слишком хорошо знакомо Дереку и все равно застает врасплох. Оно ощущается горьковатым дымом на языке, и каждый раз, когда Дерек делает вдох, он задыхается от вони горящей плоти и копоти. Все настолько дерьмово, что Дерек даже не может здраво размышлять над сложившейся ситуацией, и это вроде как успокаивает.</p><p><b>Бета:</b> Тетушка Гарик</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The King's Horses And All The King's Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473865) by [bella8876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876). 



Самое худшее во всем этом – Дерек до сих пор думает о Скотте как о члене стаи. Часть его, нет, часть его волчьей сущности вопит о том, что Дерек должен защищать Скотта, должен проверить, что со Скоттом все в порядке. Дерек ненавидит эту часть, ему хочется вонзить когти в плоть и вырвать ее из себя, а потом вытянуть из себя Скотта, который уже успел каким-то образом забраться под кожу. 

Предательство слишком хорошо знакомо Дереку и все равно застает врасплох. Оно ощущается горьковатым дымом на языке, и каждый раз, когда Дерек делает вдох, он задыхается от вони горящей плоти и копоти. Все настолько дерьмово, что Дерек даже не может здраво размышлять над сложившейся ситуацией, и это вроде как успокаивает. Он уже давно не слышал этого запаха. Бывали дни, когда он не чувствовал, как на языке оседает пепел, голова кружится из-за дыма, а громкий треск горящего дерева заглушает звуки вокруг. 

Помогала стая. Осязаемый привкус мыслей Эрики давал возможность снова глотать. Дышать помогал запах абсолютной преданности Айзека. Спокойствие мыслей Бойда и его присутствие очищало разум: Дерек вновь мог думать. И что удивительно, постоянный неугомонный поток слов от Стайлза действовал на Дерека как белый шум – сводил на нет раздражение и позволял сосредоточиться. 

Сейчас все это исчезло. Скотт разбил их все еще уязвимую семью, которую Дерек так отчаянно пытался удержать вместе. И Скотт даже не осознавал, он и понятия не имел, что творит, как всегда не задумывался над последствиями своих поступков, думая только о себе и, возможно, Эллисон. Не о Дереке. Его нет в жизни Скотта. Его нет в семье Скотта. А Скотт по-прежнему остается краеугольным камнем в его собственной.

Дорога от полицейского участка до дома занимает гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. Ноги словно наливаются свинцом, и тело ноет при каждом движении. Дерек гадает, что из этого остаточное действие токсина, а что физическое проявление предательства Скотта.

Эрика, Айзек и Бойд подпрыгивают на месте, когда он пытается открыть дверь. Дверь поддается труднее, чем он помнит, и приходится на секунду остановиться, чтобы вернуть себе равновесие. Бойд хочет броситься помогать, но замирает раньше, чем успевает сдвинуться с места, однако этот простой жест дает Дереку возможность расправить плечи. В голове проясняется. Когда он подходит ближе, Айзек хватает его за рукав, и неожиданно Дерек снова может дышать. Эрика прикусывает губу. От ее внезапной неуверенности сжимается горло, поэтому, недолго думая, он прижимает девчонку к себе. Пальцы Эрики крепко цепляются за его футболку, и она утыкается носом ему в ключицу. Он сглатывает один раз, второй, и после третьего вдоха позволяет себе расслабиться. 

Айзек все еще переполнен какой-то вибрирующей нервозностью, она раздражает, так что Дерек вопросительно смотрит на Бету. В ответ Айзек только мотает головой, и когда Дерек смотрит поверх его плеча, то видит тень на полу у дальней стены. Дерек переводит дыхание. Первое, что чувствуется – запах Скотта. Глаза заливает красным: Скотт здесь быть не должен, ему больше нет здесь места. 

Эрика стискивает его еще крепче, обрывая зарождающееся рычание в груди. Она успокаивает его достаточно, чтобы Дерек мог сделать еще один вздох и осознать свою ошибку. Запах Скотта остается, но меркнет, погребенный множеством других. Сладковатый привкус ванили. Чипсы и теплый дождь. Слабый запах уксуса. Тягучий аромат того, что Дерек может охарактеризовать как тепло. Знакомый запах, умиротворяющий. Запах стаи. Дерек касается губами волос Эрики, подталкивая ее в сторону Айзека, а сам идет к дальней стене.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Стайлз? - спрашивает Дерек, его голос мрачен, слова царапают горло. Он осознает, что это первые слова, что он произнес с тех пор, как все случилось. 

Стайлз отнимает голову от колен. Его голос не громче задушенного шепота. Он произносит с обезоруживающей честностью:  
\- Мне больше некуда пойти.  
Тогда Дерек кивает и, прислонившись к стене, спускается по ней, садится рядом со Стайлзом. Пусть Скотт и лучший друг Стайлза, но Дерек сейчас поймет его гораздо лучше. Стайлз похож на остальных из стаи намного больше, чем Скотт: никому из них некуда идти. Никому из них больше не к кому идти. Все, что у них осталось – они сами. Все, что у них есть – это. 

\- Скотт… - Стайлз запинается на имени, и Дерек закрывает глаза, сцепляет зубы. Молчит. Он гадает, следует ли ему скрывать от Стайлза предательство Скотта. Несмотря на все, что произошло, последнее, чего он хочет – забирать единственного человека, на которого Стайлз, как он думает, может рассчитывать. Дереку знакомо это чувство слишком хорошо, и он не хочет быть тем, кто разрушит мир Стайлза. 

\- Он работает на Джерарда, - наконец, произносит Стайлз.

Дерек подскакивает. Стайлзу известно, что сделал Скотт, но он все равно здесь. Он делится с Дереком. Он его предупреждает и, кажется, Хейлу от этого становится немного лучше. 

\- Слышал, как они разговаривали в участке, - слова льются сплошным потоком после того, как он сказал самое сложное, - Они что-то задумали. Скотт следил за нами и передавал информацию Джерарду, - Стайлз закидывает руки за голову. Дерек понимает: таким образом тот пытается сдержать дрожь. Пальцы цепляются за мягкий воротник рубашки, костяшки белеют, и Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз задерживает дыхание. 

Дерек протягивает руку, забираясь под пальцы Стайлза, пытаясь разжать их по одному.Кладет на их место свою ладонь, пытаясь успокоить растерянного мальчишку. Судя по судорожному вздоху, срабатывает.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит ему Дерек, - Все хорошо. 

\- Нет здесь ничего хорошего, - с усталой безнадежностью говорит Стайлз, - Даже близко не похоже. У меня существуют большие сомнения, что все наладится даже когда-нибудь, - Голос искажает истерика, и Дерек сжимает пальцы на его шее, удерживая и напоминая о настоящем, - Мы могли умереть там, Дерек, - добавляет Стайлз уже спокойнее. - Мой отец почти…

Он даже не может до конца озвучить мысль. Дерек водит большим пальцем по коротким волосам у основания шеи Стайлза, давая понять, что договаривать не обязательно. 

\- Он не верил. Даже когда все покатилось к чертям, и у него не осталось никого кроме нас, он все равно нам не доверял, - говорит Стайлз. - Не знаю, что с этим делать.  
Дерек хочет сказать, что с каждым разом будет легче, но даже думать не хочет, что Стайлзу придется проходить через подобное снова. Дерек хочет сказать, все забудется, но забыть нельзя, это лишь тонкий самообман: старые раны вспарываются легко, из-за внезапности делаются вдвойне больнее. 

Дерек не говорит Стайлзу, что он всегда будет носить с собой этот груз, засыпая с этой мыслью вечером и просыпаясь утром. Чужое предательство будет менять его по мелочам, но таким многочисленным, что вечности не хватит все их найти.  
Он ничего не говорит. Ему вообще не нужно слов.  
Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, кивает. Это все. 

В какой-то момент к ним подходят Эрика, Айзек и Бойд, а Стайлз повторяет для них сегодняшние события. В свойственной Стайлзу манере он начинает рассказ с вечеринки у Лидии и говорит, не упуская ни одной детали. Дерек закрывает глаза, позволяя его словам заполнить пустоту. Он говорит о трансвеститах - и Дерек не хочет особо вдаваться в детали, - довольно сбивчиво рассказывает о галлюцинациях, вызванных пуншем Лидии. Его пульс начинает частить, и Дерек мысленно делает зарубку расспросить об этом Стайлза чуть позже, когда им не будет грозить смертельная опасность с трех разных сторон. И мозг в это время пытается отфильтровать всю информацию, полученную от Стайлза, чтобы вычленить действительно важное для одной цельной картины. 

Постепенно он все больше становится похожим на себя прежнего, размахивает руками и рассказывает о том, как Мэтт контролировал Джексона, и зачем ему все это было надо. Одновременно Стайлз ведет себя очень осторожно, чтобы не стряхнуть случайно ладонь Дерека, которая так и лежит у него на шее, словно это единственное, что помогает ему сейчас держать себя в руках. Если это как раз то, что нужно Стайлзу, тогда Дерек не против помочь. 

\- Я ничего не упустил? - спрашивает Стайлз, закончив рассказ. Все остальные выжидающе поворачиваются к Дереку.  
\- Лидия отравила меня и с помощью полной луны оживила Питера, - говорит Дерек, не сомневаясь ни минуты, ему нужно их доверие или ничего не выйдет. И он должен им доверять, иначе живыми из этой истории они не выберутся.  
\- Чувак, - тянет Стайлз и смотрит на него огромными глазами, - А ты вот просто пустячок упустил! Какой план? Что будем делать? - спрашивает он, и что-то кардинально меняется. Стайлз делает выбор. Дерек не знает, что из этого выйдет и, если честно, именно в этот момент ему все равно, потому что он чувствует _Стаю_. 

Он чувствует Бойда, который сидит напротив него, между Дереком и дверью – между Дереком и _опасностью_. Он чувствует готовность Айзека выполнить любой приказ. Чувствует Эрику, которая напрягается и готовится в любой момент ударить. И он чувствует Стайлза – здесь и сейчас под его пальцами.  
Скотт, может, и расколол их, но они пока что не сломались. Они все еще могут собраться вместе. И они соберутся. Только в этот раз они будут сильнее.


End file.
